Caraphernelia
by MidnightClockwork
Summary: People often tell you to dream big, but no one ever tells you just hard it can be. In order to achieve something you have to work hard and you will meet your goal. For people like Katsu, who never seem to catch a break, this is harder. But your dream will never let you rest, it will keep knocking at your minds door. That's why it's hard to let go of something you want so badly.


**This is an OCxNile Fic, but there will be other pairings as the story goes one. At some point I'll get to the next pairing, although I'm not entirely sure which couple it will be yet.**

"I'm not going." Kyoya stood in front of Madoka, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I went out of my way to get these tickets, so you're going!" Ginga, Kenta, Benkei and Nile stood off to the side watching the argument go down. Madoka had managed to get five of them and herself tickets to a ballet. She wanted them all to go and have a good time and enjoy a nice show at the same time. The others weren't thrilled about going, but Kyoya seemed to hate the thought of going the most. He crossed his arms and glared at the mechanic bluntly telling her that he wouldn't be caught dead watching some lame ballet.

"You can't make me!"

"If Kyoya's not going, then I'm not going!" Benkei's voice rose over Madoka's. Kenta, who was standing beside him, quickly hushed him.

"Don't say that you'll just make her madder."

"If Kyoya and Benkei aren't going then why should I have to?" Nile spoke up.

"You all are going and that's final!" Madoka shouted over their voices.

"Not me" Kyoya turned away from the others.

"You're going or I'm not giving Leon and Bull back" Madoka smiled victoriously while holding up the boys beyblades.

"You kidnapped Bull!? You monster!" Benkei dramatically exclaimed.

"You both gave me you beys earlier so I could do some repairs…"

Nile spoke up, "So does this mean I have to go?"

* * *

"Katsu!" A blond haired girl called out over the crowd of people in front of her. The green eyed girl waved to a girl who had steeped of the train. "Katsu over here!" The girl had long, wavy blond hair styled half up, half down and emerald green eyes. She was about 5"7 and had a slightly tan completion. She wore and simple light blue sundress and black sandals. She smiled kindly while trying to push her way through the crowd.

Katsu, who was only a year younger than the girl, stood about 5"5 with a paler skin tone and less friendly look to her. Her hair was a lavender color and waist length with bangs covering her forehead and dark sea blue eyes. She wore an off the shoulder midnight purple top over a long sleeved black shirt, with a pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots. For accessories she had a light blue choker with a purple rose attached on.

"Rose what are you doing here?"

"Welcoming you back to Japan of course!" Rose hugged the shorter girl. "I missed you! I just couldn't practice my routines without you around….so I'm going to need some help practicing…"

"You don't need me around to practice your choreography. Your just using me as an excuse to get out of practice! Come on Rose don't be so lazy, you're playing a role in Swan Lake in just a few days."

"Come on Katsu, why ruin the moment." Rose complained. "Besides Mr. Saito said I'm a real quick learner, that's why he gave me the lead female role!"

"You…got the lead role?" Katsu looked down; _I thought for sure I would get the lead this time…_

"Yep! Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, that's amazing, I mean, when do you not play the lead? And why wouldn't they pick you?"

"Actually, you were their first choice, but they decided to cast you as The Black Swan." Katsu looked up smiling.

"Well, at least I'll get to dance this time." Katsu laughed. "Anyways, I think I'll head home now." Katsu began walking, "Before I go do you know any good bey mechanics around here?"

"The B-Pit is the best, or so I hear, I don't beyblade but lots of people have told me that she's one of the best" Rose smiled and waved.

 **This seems like an awkward was to end the chapter, but that will have to do.**


End file.
